Confessions Through A Song
by Skyhigh
Summary: A one-shot fic about Bulma and Vegeta. Sort of a songfic, but with more than one song...Please read!!


Disclaimer: Me? Own DBZ? Lil' innocent me???? Owning songs? Me? If you think so, I'm flattered!  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot kinda fic. This means ONE chapter. This means NO MORE chapters. Unless, of course, I feel like adding more! The three songs are: (in order) Too Much to Ask by Avril Lavigne, Naked by Avril Lavigne, and I'd Rather Be in Love by Michelle Branch. If you're that kind of person who skips over songs in songfics, you won't get this. The songs are there for their general reference, not the specific words. For example (in Too Much to Ask): "'Till you chose weed over me, you're so lame" does NOT mean Vegeta smokes weed. O.o Happy reading! Oh and I'm not putting who's POV it's in, it should be obvious. ^_^  
  
Confession Through a Song  
  
"Fine!" I spat in his face, "You don't care anyway!"  
  
He stood there, a dark figure of stone. Seemingly not caring, he watched me leave, impassive as ever. I couldn't believe him! Was it too much to ask for one sign of affection? One tender gaze? Since the kids had left home, the last thing he ever did for me was wish that I had the life span of a saiyan! What good was that?  
  
I stomped upstairs, and began packing. Enough was enough. Gathering up my collection of capsules, I checked to make sure I had everything.  
  
*Some music would be nice,* I thought, gathering up all the CDs I could find and stuck them in a capsule.  
  
Then I left. I had long since discovered a way of shimming down the roof to the ground. Pulling out the capsule for my beloved motorcycle, I de- capsulized it and climbed on. Taking a final, last glance at the home that had housed me for so long, I brought the sleek black motorcycle to life and roared away.  
  
Finding a secluded area in the wooded area a good 30 kilometers away, I brought out the house capsule and threw it. I smiled at the house that I had fondly kept since the Dragonball adventures with Goku. That quickly led to thinking about Vegeta, the arrogant bastard. I shook my head to clear my mind of such thoughts, and turned over on the bed I had collapsed in.  
  
*Look, the ceiling is tear-streaked,* I laughed bitterly through my tears.  
  
Maybe some music would help. I closed my eyes and randomly picked a CD, and put it in the bedside CD player. Pushing random, I cried once I heard the song that fate had cruelly picked. I loved this song, but today, it was painful. Even so, I sang along. My voice came out with such feeling I nearly stopped. But I didn't.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely Wish someone would cure this pain It's funny when you think it's gonna work out 'Till you chose weed over me you're so lame  
  
I thought you were cool until the point Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would Finally figured out you're all the same Always coming up with some kind of story  
  
Every time I try to make you smile You're always feeling sorry for yourself Every time I try to make you laugh You can't you're too tough You think you're loveless Is that too much I'm askin' for  
  
Thought you'd come around when I ignored you Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change But babe I guess you didn't take that warning Cause I'm not about to look at your face again  
  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself You can't see the world through a mirror It won't be too late when the smoke clears Cause I'm still-  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Through all my tears and the music, I didn't hear anyone come in. A hand reached across my face and turned off the music.  
  
(A/N: I could stop right here and leave you wondering! But I'm nicer than that. ^_^)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I followed my mate from the air. Damn woman, can't she see I care? I saw her open a house capsule, smile, then suddenly shake her head, as if to shake memories away. I wanted to comfort her so bad; I nearly fell out of the tree I was perched on. Silently dropping down when the onna went into the capsule house, I peeked through the window. Bulma-yes Bulma- was lying on a bed. I nearly laughed. I wondered if Bulma knew how many times I had almost called her "Bulma."  
  
Tears started pouring down her face, as some song started up. My face remained stone, but inside, my mind was going crazy as I heard the words of the song. Why didn't she just tell me? A silent 'oh' rang through my mind as I realized that it was me who had not noticed. Couldn't she see how much she affected me? I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Taking care to be silent, I realized she was too preoccupied to hear me anyway. I reached over her beautiful face to change the song. A small smile formed on her face as she realized what song I had picked. I smiled too, as we listened.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wake up in the morning Put on my face The one that's gonna get me Through another day Doesn't really matter How I feel inside This life is like a game sometimes  
  
Then you came around me The walls just disappeared Nothing to surround me Keep me from my fears I'm unprotected See how I've opened up You've made me trust  
  
I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you Does it show You see right through me And I can't hide I'm naked around you And it feels so right  
  
Trying to remember Why I was afraid To be myself And let the covers fall away Guess I never had Someone like you To help me fit In my skin  
  
I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you Does it show You see right through me And I can't hide I'm naked around you And it feels so right  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This was how it was supposed to be. With Vegeta's arm around me, listening together. I realized in this one song, he had admitted his feelings, tell me by this song rather than out loud. Together, we chose one last song.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat fills the Emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love So I won't complain Cause why would I stop the fire that Keeps me going on  
  
Cause when there's you I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the lights now To see is to believe I just want you near me I just want you here with me And I'd give up everything only for you It's the least that I could do  
  
Cause when there's you I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love To be loved I can't explain I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh And when there's you I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love Yes I'd rather be in love Oh I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And two were happy, together once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There ya go! Review if you'd like, I'd certainly appreciate it! Boy this document sure didn't agree with my spell checker. O.o 


End file.
